Stefan The Ripper
by TheToxicFlavouredCandy
Summary: Season 2 Finale Spoilers  Stefan has always struggled with his huger, but now Klaus has forced his monstrous side to emerge, darkness is all he knows now.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: the following contains potential Spoilers from the Season 2 Finale**

_**Authors Note:**__ I wanted to write something about Stefan and his mind when Klaus fed him human blood at the end of Season 2. I have high hopes for a Stefan that makes both _William the Bloody_, Jack the Ripper (though I have a sneaking suspicion that Stefan IS in fact, Jack the Ripper), and _Angelus_ seem like petty thieves. Yes, I do have quite the twisted mind. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The Ripper<p>

[Stefan's POV]

Stepping forth towards him, a familiar smell pricks lightly at my senses. A smile spread across Klaus's face, mocking my weakness that was somehow evident in my features. I am blind to words and acknowledgement, all I smell is human, sweet, delicate, and fresh. Then he summons her, bringing the sweet smell even closer, almost wafting it in my direction with the way she walked nervously towards my prying eyes. Soft flesh that will surely break and tare beneath my jaw- Resistance, I must have resistance, control, because if I do not, Elena will be lost to me, everything I worked so hard for will be torn from my life, ripped like legs off a spider.

Klaus almost knows he cannot entice me as easily as he thought, -blood, he knows, he truly knows. Blood drips from her neck, calling out to me a song I had long forgotten, tapping into the beast I hid away, the thing that kills, hurts and frightens my very core. I feel myself slipping, the hunger taking over, but I am still me, the real me, this is what I truly want; this is who I am supposed to be. The frail girl flees, leaving an obvious trail behind her, and I am there. Fear is clearly etched all over her face, her eyes scream for help yet her lips are silent. I feel the over powering need to take her life, to drain her of her sweet blood that pumps idly through her vanes. Blood boiling hate erupts through out my being as her blood enters my system, warming my extremities, I can't stop, and I don't want to, every last drop is mine and I will not waste one bit.

Beat…beat… …

Her heart is slowing but I cannot be satisfied now, there was not enough blood, dead in my arms, nothing more then an empty glass. Closing my eyes I reach out, searching for more blood. Human, more, there are more. Klaus, he has brought them all for me, their fear excites me, making me crazy. I rush to the nearest live body, taking her for my own, more, I must have more, there wasn't enough-

"Enough" Klaus's voice broke though my trance, an insatiable hunger coursed through me, no matter what it would not go away, why would he stop me; I must have more blood, all of it.

"You must have stability, I cannot have you gallivanting all over killing everything in sight, I have plans for you, you must obey me."

"I will kill what I want, when I want. I will obey no one, and if you try to stop me I will drain you too" Something nagged in he back of my mind that they voice coming from my own mouth was not right. Ignoring the thought, I quickly turned my attention to the heartbeat coming from behind me. A woman stud frozen with fear, I rushed to her only to be stopped half way by Klaus.

"Move now or I will kill you" Klaus's laugh only made me more irritated. I looked into his eyes, feeling entranced, trapped. And then he spoke.

"You will follow my every word, you will not disobey me. I control you" Klaus's eyes dilated, the part of my brain that pushed to move forwards stopped, it banged against a door that was not there, desperate to be free and to kill.

The terrible struggle that waged on in my head took on physical form. Suddenly it felt as though my head was going to explode, hunger took on a physical form too, the torture of being so close to live blood, and not being able to taste it. It made me blind to everything else. Klaus bent to my level, looking carefully into my eyes, a pertinence waited there. I struggled slowly to compose myself, pretending not to hear the girls racing heart pounding in my ears as Klaus spoke.

"Now you will come with me, forget your family and friends, Especially Elena, but first, please, kill that girl, her cries are starting to irritate me"

With no hesitation at all I rushed to the girl at the first sign I could move freely, I sank my fangs deep into her neck, draining her of life. Dropping the body I turned to Klaus, his eyes showed signs of pleasure, and enjoyment. To him my eyes held death, hunger, something that should never have been awoken. To him, he saw the Ripper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong> I like to write from a darker perspective, I have tried my hand at romance, but I prefer the more raw emotions, I hope you guys liked this one. _


	2. Notice  Update

Author's Notice:

I have taken this one shot and sort of morphed it into a full length story. It will also be revolving around season 2 finale and my hopes for season 3 opener. It's pretty light at the moment, but the next few chapters will be getting darker. The story can be found by clicking my name and looking through my existing stories, It's titled 'When it all Falls Down.'

_**Update:**_

_**Chapters one-three are up ( Pertaining to the above mentioned story continuing from this one) Here's the Link! fanfiction .net/s/7021198/1/When_it_all_Falls_Down (Without Space)**_


End file.
